Jade Harley
Jade Harley is a chum of John Egbert. She was named Farmstink Buttlass while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however she wrote a note in advance about it. She may or may not be emotionally interested in John. She lives with her Grandfather, a world-renowned explorer. She describe him as "intense" and "charismatic", but fears bumping into him for fear of being subjected to another of his stern lectures. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up skirt. Jade's Fetch modi is not a regular data structure like the other kid's, instead she opts for a fetch modi that resembles the MEMORY game, where one has to match up pairs of cards. She has an uncanny knack for getting it right on the first try. Her Strife Specibus is rifleKind; she is a skilled markswoman with a supply of firearms that her grandpa insist she carry with her when leaving the house. She may have a second strife specibus, Pistolkind. She has some sort of pet named Becquerel, which Dave describes as a "fucking devilbeast" that should be "taken out behind the woodshed Jade should blow its head off." Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried; either she refuses on principle to shoot Bec, or Becquerel is too strong to have its head blown off. She also states that her "cross-hairs would never settle on an innocent creature, ANTHROPOMORPHICALLY PERSUADED OR OTHERWISE.", Indicating that "Shoot Bec" will likely never become a usable command as long as Jade believes Bec to be an Innocent Creature Unique among John's chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer and seems to have little interest in Sburb. Online, she has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with large amounts of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade sent John a green package, which he has thus far been unable to open. In Act 2, it fell into the abyss along with Dad's car and John's copy of the Sburb server application. Currently, there is no obvious method by which any of those objects can be retrieved. However, Jade apparently knew that this incident would happen beforehand and claims that John will get it back when he needs it. How she knew it would be lost or knows that John will get it back are currently unknown. Jade may have psychic - or "gnostic" - ability, to some extent. Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. She is forgetful and wears colorful reminder rings on her fingers. She has been seen with a flute which she plays, though in a very silly and bad manner. She is however able to play the Eclectic Bass. She has interest in older cartoons, the furry fandom, nuclear physics and high-tech gadgetry, and is a skilled markswoman (though perplexingly, she is also a pacifist). Jade lives in a very remote part of the world; she sent her gift to John several months in advance because "mail takes a while to get anywhere from here" and Rose talked about "whatever screwball cranny of the globe is tucked into." Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. The end-of-Act-II montage coordinates placed the volcanic island that is home to the Frog Temple at the same coordinates as the pumpkin that the Wayward Vagabond appearified in Act II. The appearifier was set to the pumpkin's location and time when the Vagabond first saw and used it. This suggests that Jade, or her grandfather, may be involved with the Underground Base somehow. It is possible that Jade may be the "Seer of Light" mentioned in Nanna's note to John at the end of Act II, due to the fact that one with psychic or gnostic ability can be referred to as a Seer. Jade, like the Wayward Vagabond, has her own unique loading screen for flash animations about her, featuring a slowly spinning flower and her silly green font. Jade is the first person ever to put a pumpkin in their inventory. It vanished however, just like always. She almost never uses the Stairs in her house, preferring to transportalize between the many floors. Jade has Pesterchum Enamel, a version of Pesterchum which advertises itself as being "Much Shinier!" Strangely, along with having the chumhandles of John, Dave, and Rose, she also has many others listed in her friends list, all of them in a Rancorous mood and with rather dark sounding chumhandles, including arachnidsGrip and twinArmageddons. Gnostic ability Jade has been shown to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her. *Jade knew her gift to John would be lost, but says that it will be found again when he needs it. *Jade asked Rose about John's gift to her the second she finished opening it. *When Rose mentioned she'd had a pet, Jade knew that it was a male cat. Jade expressed knowledge that a certain game would come out that could bring Jaspers back to life, much like John's Nanna. As such, Dave is likely to prototype Rose's Kernelsprite with Jaspers (whether this is intentional or not is unknown). *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially, and wrote a note objecting to the name. *One of Jade's Fetch Modi, the one she uses most of the time, works like a game of Memory. She has "a knack for always guessing right on the first try." Shirt Image Unique among the kids, the picture on Jade's shirt isn't a static image; it changes randomly due to a device in her room called the Wardrobifier. This device can change her shirt design into any of ten different light blue images or have it cycle randomly or between a set number of the images. The images are. *'Atom': A diagram of an atom, shown right before the view is switched to the Wayward Vagabond in the (supposedly nuclear-powered) Skyship Base. This image seems to be her 'default.' *'Pumpkin': shown right after the viewer tried to drop a pumpkin on her. *'Leaf': shown when she was thinking about her interests, mainly horticulture. *'Ghost': The (Blue) Green Slime Ghost, when reminded about John. *'Spirograph': The Seven Gates of Sburb. The significance is unknown. It appeared when she was picking a Mandarin Orange from her garden. *'Squiddle': shown right before she entered her bedroom, which is full of Squiddle plushies. *'Devilbeast': An odd symbol, shown when she was thinking of feeding Bec. This symbol also appeared on the pumpkin that was(n't) in her atrium. It is most likely a silhouette of Bec. *'Radioactive': A nuclear hazard sign, shown while picking up a rifle near her uranium-littered worktable. *'Sun': A stylized sun. *'Flower': A simple flower. After some debate, she decided to set the wardrobifier to cycle between the atom, Sburb Gate, and sun images. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies